What if
by NekoYullen
Summary: The Nordics live together with three other girls. Unfortunately, the Mafia has other plans for this peaceful family of 8. But what if... Contains Sufin, IcelandxOC, NorwayxSilje(a friend's OC), and DenmarkxOC since I don't support Dennor or Denice or Norice. T cause of Mafia and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a story for my buddy The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl. She owns Silje and I own Alice and Spring. OI hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer: you know I just said it.**

**ICELANDxOC, NORWAYxSilje, DENMARKxOC, SUFIN**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V.

Everything is so normal. A normal friend. Or as normal as it gets anyways. I watch as Silje runs to Norway, clutching her beloved computer. She huffs out a few phrases before I have to intervene. We sit at our normal table and I put on my headphones. Denmark and Spring in 3... 2... 1...

"HI!" I wince at the sound as it pierces my ears. I smile softly as Spring clutches Denmark and tells him something. Then, Sweden and Finland come in and they look SO cute together! I'm happy they finally solved their little problem.

I smile and say,"Happy birthday, Spring!" I should know, I'm her fraternal twin. She's loud and draws a lot of attention while I'm the silent one in the background that cleans after her. It isn't that I don't like her, but I- I just feel lonely.

I must have sighed because Iceland, my crush since forever, come over and says,"You ok?" I nod and blush furiously before turning back to him. I walk to my next class, which was foreign language. It was German. I live with Germany, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria and Lichtenstein, so I need to learn German. In they teach so many languages, it is hard to say all of them. But this is a Computer School, so everything revolves around technology. Well, I sat in class and started to day dream.

SILJE P.O.V

I look up and stare out the window. Daydreaming on the computer is my specialty.

Never thought a normal day like this would turn out so horribly.

5:00 PM

ALICE P.O.V

I had come back from buying a cake that was like a giant wedding cake. It was chilly and I trembled. Yes, trembled, not shivered. I turned as a cloth was put over my mouth and the world spun before turning black.

SPRING P.O.V

Alice has been gone for a while. I glance at the clock. Six thirty PM. I then veer my eyes to the door. I keep expecting her to pop in with a giant cake like she does every year, but now...

I feel something's wrong.

I jump up and dash out the door.

WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER?

* * *

**R&R PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own it or there'd be more yaoi and stuff in it.**

* * *

ICELAND P.O.V

WHERE IS SHE? I scream in my head. Spring had noticed something was wrong and dashed outside. There was the cake, totally smashed and a cloth near it. A small whiff makes Spring sway a little. She growls."Chloroform." There is no sign of Alice. Her little headband she wears only on birthdays of friends and family lays a little ways away from the smashed cake. It was probably stepped on and is now in pieces. I never got a good look at it and now that I do, I realize...

It's the one I gave her when she turned 15. She never wore it unless it was a special occasion. I bend down to pick it up and see she has attached a little slip of paper to it. It's written in her neat writing.

_This is Iceland's gift to me._

My eyes fill with tears and I futilely swipe at them, trying to wipe them away. Spring has searched every inch of the space within 20 miles, but couldn't find anything. She sobs into Denmark's chest. "Why her? Who did this? WHY MY LITTLE SISTER?" Denmark has no words for once and can only hold her close and stroke her hair. I look up and small raindrops fall on my face. Why? Everyone seems to ask.

There is no answer.

* * *

? P.O.V

"YOU IDIOT!" I screech at the guy, looking at the unconscious girl in front of me. She is NOT who I wanted or needed, but maybe... She might be able to lure them to me. I smirk and look at the girl who has just started to stir.

She opens and closes her eyes a few times. Then she jumps up and screams before a cloth is tied over her mouth, clogging and muffling any sound she makes. I smile evilly and instruct a scientist I recruited to start with her. He stares at me. He knows that this girl is not a Country and is therefore human. I shoot him down with a glare and he quickly ducks his head and picks up the squirming girl. She glares at me, clearly showing her contempt and hatred. Her expression said,"Screw you." and I had to chuckle at the stubborn girl. What was her name again? She's important to the people I want, so might as well use her. Was her name Ali? Amy? No, I remember, it was Alice. I lift her chin and say,"Welcome, Alice. You're going to help me, whether you like it or not." She widens her eyes and is taken to a room where I hear screams quickly follow. This will be...

Interesting.

* * *

SWEDEN P.O.V

I stare at the cake, smooshed beyond repair. Then I watch as the rest of them try to find Alice, but I believe she's long gone. Nothing was left except the small clues that are completely out of text. Iceland picks up a piece of something and I watch as he realizes what it is. I figured a while back on love in this circle of 8. Alice and Ice, Silje and Norway, Spring and Denmark, and I like Finland, though I'll probably never admit it. I hope Alice is ok...

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I can't struggle. They've already injected me with needles and various shocks. My body feels so tired and limp, to to point where I can't eve speak anymore. I can only take deep breaths in and out. What do I do? Am I going to die here? Will anyone come to save me? Light floods the room and they wrench me to my feet. Another test. I let out a small whimper and they slap me across the face. I close my eyes and wait for the piercing pain of the tests to come.

* * *

RANDOM SCIENTIST P.O.V

She is very cooperative. She does what we want except, she is not WHO we want. I can't help but look at the door. Did we leave enough clues? I feel so and turn back. This will be fun...

* * *

**WHACK****-JOB SCIENTISTS! Ok, i have a small idea of where this goes, but reviews and ideas are very helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

SILJE P.O.V

I looked around, nothing was the same. Since Alice has disappeared, Norge is more worried and Ice refuses to eat. I can't help but search the net, trying to find something to help. I shiver and Norge brushes my arm. He smiles softly and says,"Don't worry. We'll find her." I sniffle and try not to cry. I look up and stare into Norge's eyes."Will we be ok?" He nods and leans over pulling me into a tight embrace. I start to sob into his chest. He is the only one I can really be myself around. I feel his lips touch my forehead as he murmurs comforting worlds to me. I have to confess now, or I'll never get another chance."Norge..." He looked at me and for a moment, we shared one of those tender moments that were rarely found, though it seemed they came onto Sweden and Finland easily. I closed my eyes and slept, curled up warm in Norway's arms.

SPRING P.O.V

I close my eyes and memories flash by. A week before my little sister disappeared, I was in a game with Denmark and the others. It was a full blown truth or dare game and we'd had a bunch of kissing dares. I guess that's when we all developed crushes, though I knew Sweden and Finland were meant to be together. I smile, remembering the ones Silje had with Norge and Island. And mine with Denmark. I had always wondered what Denmark had felt like. Slightly rough but gentle as well. I blush and then remember the kiss Alice had with Iceland. It was cute, but the thought makes me remember that Alice is gone. I curl up and just try to prevent the tears from falling.

Why did it have to be my little sister?

ALICE P.O.V

I groan and sit up, wincing at the soreness of everywhere. My back aches and all my limbs feel so tired. I look at my arm where the many spots of injection sights are. And here comes another round as I feel something wet swab my arm. I tense and feel the pierce of the needle. Tears leak out from under closed eyes. They scold me and I quickly wipe away the remains of the tears. Mentally, I beg for the others to find me soon. Please find me soon...

ICELAND P.O.V

I can't help but search the place again and again. Why? When will we find her? My precious friend which I have so few of. "When indeed." I sin around and are met by a boy, who looks like he's only 15. His deep brown eyes bore into mine as he repeats his question. "When?" I stare uncomprehendingly but the jolt when I realize what he means. I try to reply, but my voice won't work. My mouth forms the words, but the sound doesn't come out. I watch as he casually touches the floor and he looks at me with the saddest eyes. I realize he has the same look Alice does. The lonely, empty look that haunts him like a shadow. I felt a pang of pity, and he sent me a glare much like Alice's. "I don't fucking need your fucking pity." He starts to walk away and he says,"You better find my little sister before I do." This leaves me lost. What does this guy mean? I look up to ask, but he's gone with only the wind in his wake.

* * *

**To my beloved reader.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had no drive and My school life is screwing up my computer life. But I decided to upload this today because tomorrow, December 10 is my birthday and I would love to make you happy. I hope you enjoyed. *smiles and disappears***

**Until next time.**

**-Alice Night**

**PS: I own Alice. And Spring. And that mysterious boy at the end. Nothing else.**

**Also. Anyone who loves angswind hasn't read "Gutters" should. It's amazing. Written by glassamilk.**

**Thank you again, for reading.**

**Review and I'll take that as a birthday present. And PM me if you want spacific story to be updated.**


End file.
